Mall by Pegah Jamshidi
Mobile Assisted Language Learning (MALL) Mobile assisted language learning (MALL) describes as an approach to language learning that is assisted or enhanced through use of a handheld mobile device. However it is argued that mobile-learning involves the use of any portable learning material, so includes books, audio CDs, audio cassettes and portable radio and DVD players, m-learning usually concentrate on the most recent technologies such as cell phones, MP3/MP4 players, PDAs and in some case palmtop computers. Trifanova et al. (2004:3) defines mobile devices as “…any device that is small, autonomous and unobtrusive enough to accompany us in every moment”. Typically, m-learning is identified both by being available”anywhere, anytime”: (Geddes, 2006) and by the tools used: mobile learning can perhaps be defined as “any educational provision where the sole or dominate technologies are handheld or palmtop devices”. All in all “mobile learning” refers to learning mediated via handheld devices and potentially available anytime, anywhere. Such learning can be both formal and informal. These day, the majority of MALL which abbreviation of (mobile assisted language learning) activities appear to make use of cell phones. Cell phones enable learners to have vocabulary learning in various ways, quizzes, and surveys. Today an over whelming majority (99%) of Japanese students regularly sent and received e-mail via their mobile phones in preference to using desktop PCs. In this way, Japanese students are encouraged to learn vocabularies through mobile-based e-mails. Learners can also use mobile phones to access web-based video clips explaining English idioms, and different kinds of dictionary which can be installed easily. In some cases mobile phone supports interactive learning, so learners access the web-board via mobile phones, and they can interact with each other, their teachers and guests. Many learners have tended to mobile learning since Mall serves not only as a primary source of language education for students but also supports the retention and utilization of newly-acquired language skills. Benefits and Challenges Mobile technologies provide many advantages: flexibility, low cost, small size and user-friendliness. Mobile technologies clearly offer numerous practical uses in language learning. In many cases, they are readily available. In Japan, for instance, cell phone ownership has been reported to be nearly universal amongst college-aged individuals (Dias, 2002, Spring; Thornton and Houser, 2005). In a recent study of students in higher education in the United States (Kvavik, 2005), 82% owned cell phones. In the same study, however, less than 12% owned PDAs. Even in cases where they must be acquired, mobile technologies are typically less expensive than standard equipment, such as PCs. The portability of mobile media is another benefit. They can be just as easily utilized outside of the classroom as they can in it; learners can study or practice manageable chunks of information in any place on their own time, thereby taking advantage of their convenience. Ultimately, what these benefits indicate is the potential MALL has in expanding social inclusion in language learning. Notwithstanding its benefits, MALL also posesr elated challenges. For instance, inherent in the portability of mobile media are reduced screen sizes, limited audiovisual quality, virtual keyboarding and one-finger data entry, and limited power. Further, their availability can be limited. Conclusion ' ' Rosell-Aguilar (2007:481) notes that “Having audio or video online is not new, but what is innovative is to provide it as stand-alone items for independent learning delivered direct to your computer or portable media player.” As yet, however, few researchers appear to have considered how to use mobile devices to support a pedagogical approach that is not teacher-led; those devices, such as mobile phones, that might be expected to encourage collaboration, seem to have been employed primarily to support a teacher-learner rather than learner-learner / collaborative approach. Conversely, devices such as digital voice recorders that might appear to be more suited to individual learning activities have been suggested as ideal tools to support collaborative learning. Clearly, the ways in which different mobile technologies can be employed by different pedagogical approaches and in different more or less formal learning contexts requires further investigation. Finally, then, MALL seems to be in its infancy; until relatively recently, MALL activities rather mirrored early CALL activities where electronic quizzes, grammar drills and vocabulary lists dominated. Overall, our survey revealed that although there are currently few reported occurrences of speaking and listening activities employing mobile devices, the range of approaches and learning activities using MALL is developing very quickly, expanding in the space of two or three years from a purely teacher-learner, text based model to one that is beginning to support multimedia, collaborative listening and speaking activities and to allow learners to co-construct knowledge to solve problems and fill information gaps. References: Chinnery, G.M., (2006) Emerging Technologies, Going to the MALL: Mobile Assisted Language Learning Kukulska-Hulme, A. & Shield, L., (2008). An overview of mobile assisted language learning: From content delivery to supported collaboration and interaction. Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Pegah Jamshidi